1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a flexible display device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a flexible display device having a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device includes a flexible display panel and a sensor layer. The sensor layer includes a capacitive type sensor for detecting a movement input by user.
Generally, the sensor layer is embedded in the flexible display panel or is disposed on the surface of the flexible display panel. Accordingly, the flexible display device may be relatively thick owing to a complicated structure, and the sensor layer may have a low sensitivity.